


Captured and in a cell with idiots

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Moira's story,one-shots [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Arguing, F/M, Frustration, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Moira, Leonard, Spock and Jim was on a away mission.Let's  say the mission didn't go as well as it could, which causes Spock and Jim to argue and them being captured.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Other(s)
Series: Moira's story,one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800064
Kudos: 12





	Captured and in a cell with idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Ashayam: beloved

Moira let's out a sigh. For the last 30 minutes Jim and Spock had been arguing. "You gotta be kidding?!" Moira groans and rubs her hands over her face.

It wasn't Moira's day at all. She had a very bad argument with Leonard and wasn't talking to him at the moment. Moira turned and looked at Leonard. He was sitting on the floor. One knee pulled up to his chest. His hands spread out on his knee and thigh.

Moira groans again. And now to top it all off, they were captured on their away mission, which lead to Jim and Spock arguing about who's fault it was that they got captured. And it was driving Moira to very explosive anger.

Moira looked at Jim and then at Spock. She walked over to them and stopped infront of Spock and Jim and stared at the door.

Her hands on her hips. She let's out another sigh and then she put her right hand on Spock's head and her left hand on Jim's head and knocks their foreheads together "Ow! Fuck! What was that for?" Jim exclaims rubbing his forehead. Spock gives Moira a murderous look also rubbing his forehead. Moira glares at both of them.

"Will you two buttheads knock it off,already! You're driving me insane. Why don't you do us all a favour and fucking kiss already!" Moira yells at them and growls while folding her arms across her chest. The next moment she heard footsteps and walked over to the door. She hid behind the door.

The door opens and in comes a guard. Moira jumps out from behind the door and knocks the guard out. "Okay. Let's go" she says and walks off, leaving the three men staring eyes widened after her.

Later Moira was in Medbay finishing up her last medical repport, when a knock on her door gets her attention "Come in" she calls. Leonard enters and sits down infront of her desk. "Moira, Darlin' I'm sorry for what i said" Leonard began. His voice soft and apologetically. 

Moira looked up and her dark eyes softened as a small smile spread across her lips "I'm sorry too, my sweet sweet Doctor" She says softly and got up and walked over to Leonard. She held out a hand and he took it. Moira pulled him up and placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed back eagerly, moaning against her lips "My love" he says softly against her lips. Moira wraps her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. One hand drifting to her ass and squeezing gently. Moira moans against his mouth in pleasure.

Meanwhile in the Captains quarters....

Jim was gripping the sheet beneath him in his fists "Oh! Fuck! Faster Spock!" Jim cries out.

Spock smirks and indulges Jim. He thrust faster into his captain. Hitting his prostate each time.

A few thrusts later they came together. Spock pulled out of him and lay down next to Jim, pulling Jim against him.

"We should really thank Moira. Not for the headbud we got, but for the other part" Jim says sleepily.

"Indeed,Ashayam" Spock agrees and folds Jim tight in his arms with a smile on his lips, he slowly fell asleep, his last thought "Thank you, Moira."

Sometimes a headbud from the guardian is all that is needed to fix stubbornness.


End file.
